A long three years
by Loveable Leah
Summary: A mysterious new guest shows up at capsule corp. Only a week after the mysterious boy tells them of the android threat, Who is she? And why is Vegeta so embarrassed around her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey LL here with a new fanfic, this you'll surely enjoy! I know it!

Disclaimer for whole fanfic: Me no own.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bulma was walking down the hall, she had a new guest to tend to, which was, why she was walking in this part of the compound. Her other guest, Vegeta, was trailing behind her determined on interrogating the new guest.

Bulma entered the infirmary and saw her latest guest was sitting up.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?", Vegeta questioned.

"Vegeta! That is no way to treat a guest.", Bulma said.

"Hn, woman, I'm the prince.", Vegeta said before he was cut off.

"Yeah yeah, the prince of all saiyans, when are you going to be mature and stop using that excuse?", Bulma asked, the new guest started snickering.

"Girl, shut up.", Vegeta said.

"You shut up Vegeta! Now, what is your name?", Bulma asked, turning to the new guest, who was pushing her long orange hair behind her ear, her green eyes looked up curiously at Bulma, she still didn't speak.

"Can you talk?", Bulma asked, the girl nodded, "Oh, you aren't much of a talker are you?", the mysterious girl nodded again.

"Damn it girl! Speak!", Vegeta commanded, the girl shook her head defiantly, "Ugh!", Vegeta stormed out of the room.

* * *

Vegeta was fuming, how dare that insolent girl, how dare she ignore his command completely. That little wench, Vegeta though as he was pacing in his room, if the gravity chamber weren't broken he'd be training right now, not listening to the blue-haired banshee talking to the orange-haired wench, the annoying harpy had placed the annoying girl in the room right across from his.

Knock, knock, someone was knocking on his door, quickly he opened it and pulled whoever it was into his room. His sensitive nose was quickly assailed by a musky woodsy scent, Vegeta looked down and saw a frightened pair of green eyes staring at him. Quickly he released the girl.

"What do you want?", Vegeta asked his voice lined with anger, the girl cringed.

"M-Mr. Vegeta, I-I was told to tell you that dinner was ready", the young woman said while cringing away from him, some how scaring her felt wrong but Vegeta quickly squashed the new emotion.

"Hn.", Vegeta grunted as he shoved the young woman out of his way, she fell to the ground as he stalked out.

* * *

"Whew, that was a close one! If Vegeta stayed longer he'd find out I wasn't human.", The young woman said while hiding her fox tail the best she could under the baggy pair of jeans that Bulma had given her earlier in exchange for her gi, Bulma had promised she'd wash it seeing as it was covered in dirt and blood from her last training session. She was also wearing a tube top with a hoodie over it, hiding her flame-like scars.

She walked down the stairs and into the dining room, where dinner was waiting.

"Ah Kitsune, nice to see you.",Bulma said, smiling as she pointed to the seat across from herself, right next to Vegeta, "Come on sit here."

Kitsune went to the chair pointed out by Bulma and sat down.

"Kitsune? What kind of a name is Kitsune?", Vegeta asked.

"What kind of a name is Vegeta? Huh?", Kitsune retorted.

"Why you little, I'll-", Vegeta started to threaten.

"You'll what? Kill me?", Kitsune said.

"Well I was thinking along the lines of tearing you limb from limb but killing you sounds good too.", Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!", Kitsune screeched.

"Y-you heard that?! Even a saiyan's hearing isn't that good, how do you have such good hearing?!", Vegeta asked his eyes widened in shock, she pulled her hair back behind her ears.

"My ears are not just a fashion statement, you know.", Kitsune said, pointing to her pointy ears.

"Hmmm, what kind of human are you?", Vegeta asked.

"She isn't-", Bulma began but she received a glare from Kitsune so she quickly closed her mouth and continued to eat.

"She isn't what Woman?", Vegeta asked.

"I'm not human.", Kitsune admitted.

"W-what are you then?", Vegeta asked, he was shocked.

"I'm a tyrlgian.", Kitsune answered.

"W-what a tyrlgian?! I-I thought they were extinct!", Vegeta said in shock.

"What are tyrlgians?", Dr. Briefs and Bunny asked at the same time.

"If you want to know what a tyrlgian is, you might want to sit back and relax and prepare for a very LONG tale.", Kitsune said.

* * *

What will Kitsune's long story tell find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Um, hey LL here with chapter 2 of my new fanfic! I was wondering if you'd check out the others, and if you like them review them please, I need all the inspiration I can get!

* * *

Chapter 2

As the youngest princess of the tyrlgian people Kitsune had some fame other than her older sister Alea, she was the second prettiest girl of the royal family of Tyrlgia home world of the tyrlgians, she was revered as the strongest tyrlgian female alive, and could beat her older sister in hand to hand combat when she was just a toddler, her parents were impressed and sent to Vegeta-sei when she was just five for special training, Vegeta-sei and Tyrlgia had a strong alliance and usually fought side by side in combat, she herself was going to get trained by the strongest fighters of Vegeta-sei, but first she had to go through the tough saiyan military school, and in order to survive you had to be really strond, luckly she was put In the top class with the prince of Vegeta-sei himself, and now seeing him twenty years later he still hadn't changed much.

He still had that royal-pain-in-the-ass attitude of his, he was only a head taller than Kitsune (Not counting his hair of course) and last but not least the only thing that hadn't changed was his beastly temper. He was still the sick and twisted bastard that Kitsune had remembered but that didn't do much to phase her.

"Hm, so you knew Vegeta when he was younger?", Bulma asked taking Kitsune out of her thoughts.

"Of course.", Kitsune said.

"I-it all makes sense now! N-no wonder I thought I knew you from somewhere, you were that blasted shy tyrlgian girl from military school.", Vegeta said, "AND I AM NOT A SICK AND TWISTED BASTARD!"

"In my book you are.", Kitsune said softly.

"I heard that!", Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I know, I meant for you to be the only person that heard.", Kitsune muttered.

"Why I should dispose of you right now!", Vegeta yelled.

"Whoa, you think you could dispose of me? I was in the top form with you, remember Princy?", Kitsune retorted.

"Don't call me that.", Vegeta said, lifting up his arm to prepare to blast her. Goku appeared on the table in front of them.

"Whoa, break it up! Oh Kitsune is that you?", Goku asked.

"What Kakarot, you know her?", Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, I met her at the world martial arts tournament.", Goku said.

"Oh yeah, the one where you and Piccolo fought, I remember calling him a green bean!", Kitsune said.

"Hahaha, I remember that, he still is holding a grudge on you.", Goku said, taking a seat right on the floor right next to Kitsune.

"Oh really? How's training?", Kitsune asked.

"Well guess what.", Goku said.

"What?", Kitsune asked.

"My other friend Alea brought my older brother back to life and is currently taking care of him in her house.", Goku said.

"Alea? My older sister is still alive?", Kitsune asked.

"Alea is your sister?!", Goku asked.

"Of course!", Kitsune asked.

"Well I did hear her mention having a younger sister named Kitsune.", Goku said.

"Hmmmm, well what does she look like?", Kitsune asked.

"Well she has blond hair, purple eyes, and her hair starts on fire when she get really angry.", Goku said.

"Yeah, that's her.", Kitsune said.

"Wow, I never knew you were related!", Goku said.

"Um guys I'd like to show you what my sister did.", Kitsune said as she took off her sweatshirt, revealing her flame-like burns everyone (Including Vegeta)gasped in shock, "This is what happens if you get to close to my sister's hair when it is on fire."

"W-when did that happen?", Vegeta asked.

"It happened one day when me and my older sister were sparring, I won and that mad my older sister angry and well she pinned me to the ground, her hair was on fire and it was really long and it covered my shoulders and that is how I got them.", Kitsune said.

* * *

What do you think of Kitsune's history? R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, LL here bringing you an extremely special chapter. Its named Ballroom dancing for a reason.

* * *

Chapter 3 **SPECIAL CHAPTER**: Ballroom dancing: Part 1 :Prepping for the ball.

"Kami! Why haven't I been warned about this sooner?", Kitsune whined.

"Kitsune-san, I honestly didn't think about it until now, besides, your sister, Alea-chan, is coming over and I want you to have matching designs with different colors for the ball, I've already gotten that done plus I picked out Raditz's and Vegeta's tuxes for this occasion.", Bulma said.

"Lemme guess, you picked out green for me and red for Alea? Am I right?", Kitsune guessed.

"Yep, and Vegeta has blue and raditz has orange.", Bulma said, "and guess who you are paired up with."

"Um, Raditz?", Kitsune guessed.

"Nope, Vegeta.", Bulma said.

"Oh my Kami! What the hell?!", Kitsune screeched, " I don't want to be paired up with that bastard!"

"Why not?", Bulma asked.

"Because its embarrassing and me and Vegeta hate each other!", Kitsune yelled running to her room.

* * *

"Vegeta!", Bulma yelled while banging on the door of the gravity chamber. The door opened.

"Woman! This had better be of importance!", Vegeta said, "You've interrupted my training."

"Yes Vegeta it is of importance.", Bulma said.

"Well?", Vegeta asked.

"Well what?", Bulma asked.

"Get on with it woman! I don't have all day.", Vegeta yelled.

"Just listen for a second buster! I'll up the limitations of the gravity chamber if you do his one favor for me.", Bulma said.

"I'm listening.", Vegeta said with a smirk.

* * *

Kitsune decided to try on her dress, it was green with emeralds sewn on it in a web-like pattern, she dawned her emerald colored glittery shoes and mask and the sheer shawl that Bulma had given her to go with the dress. She then looked in the floor length mirror and in there saw a really amazing sight, she was so beautiful (I mean the reflection) the girl in the mirror really couldn't be herself.

Knock,knock, someone was knocking at her door.

"Girl, the woman told me to come here and tell you your pathetic older sister is here.", Vegeta said, "Just don't get to sentimental now, it disgusts me."

"Yeah, I know it does.", Kitsune said, "After all, we've met before."

"Kitsune!", Alea said as she burst into the room, "Oh my Kami! Is that really you?! My have you grown more powerful! And you have gotten older too."

"Alea!",Kitsune was blushing from embarrassment.

"Ugh! I'm leaving!", Vegeta said.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?", Alea asked.

"Hell no! Prince Vegeta is NOT my boyfriend!", Kitsune yelled her face was tomato red.

"Oh, so hes a prince? Aw, you two would make the perfect couple, I mean you are so much alike its quite humorous", Alea said.

"Seriously Alea, I still don't want to talk to you after what you did.", Kitsune said.

"Aw man, Kitsune, that was years ago! I already said I was sorry, what else do you want?", Alea asked.

"Hmmmm, do you still have the gilded sword that daddy gave you?", Kitsune asked.

"Yeah why?", Alea asked.

"I want that as an apology gift.", Kitsune said.

"I'd thought you'd say that so I brought it with.", Alea said as she reached into her suitcase and pulled the sword out.

"Girl.", A deep voice that Kitsune didn't recognize came through the door said, "Where is my suitcase?"

"Raditz, you'll just have to wait you smelly ape.", Alea said.

In strode a long haired man, he was a saiyan.

"Who is this?", Raditz asked.

"This is my younger sister Kitsune.", Alea said, "Kitsune, meet Raditz."

"Hello.", Kitsune said, "I remember you from military school."

"Oh yeah, weren't you the weak, shy little tyrlgian.?", Raditz asked.

"I am she.", Kitsune replied.

"Hmmmm, well I suppose I should treat you with respect since you are a princess.", Raditz said sarcastically while he mock-bowed, "Your highness."

Kitsune powered up and threw a punch in Raditz's face then kicked him in the nuts.

"Go Kitsune, tear his guts out and use them for a hairband!", Alea cheered her younger sister on.

* * *

What will happen at the ball, and will there be trouble from Kitsune? find out next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, LL here Bringing you part 2 of the special chapter, which I'm sure you'll enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4 **SPECIAL CHAPTER**: Ballroom dancing: Part two: The ball.

Kitsune put on her green dress and all its accessories, she checked her make up. A knock at the door.

"Who is it?", Kitsune asked as she held her fan to her face as Vegeta who I should mention is dressed in a blue tux bursts through the door and quickly grabbed her wrist, "Ow! Hey! Where are we going?!", Vegeta pulled her out of the room.

"Your going to the ball with me wether you like it or not!", Vegeta said as he dragged her down the grand staircase that lead to the ballroom, "I don't care how you feel about this!"

Kitsune stopped struggling seeing as it was of no use, and ended up crashing into Vegeta's back.

"Ow! What the hell are you made of?", Kitsune asked.

"Flesh and blood.", Vegeta said mockingly," Same as you.", Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist as he lead her out onto the dance floor.

"I'm NOT dancing with you!", Kitsune said as she tried to break his grip, "I'll never dance with you!"

"You will too.", Vegeta said pulling her outside the ball room and onto the balcony above which Alea and Raditz were dancing in the air, "I know for a fact you can't fly very well, you still need more practice."

"What are you saying?", Alea asked.

"This", Vegeta said as he lifted into the air.

"Whaaaa! You know I can't fly very well.",Kitsune said, clinging onto Vegeta for dear life.

"I know, and that's why I brought you up here. If you want down you'll get down when we're done dancing.", Vegeta said.

* * *

Bulma was watching Vegeta and Kitsune dance, if all went well they would be together. Then she'd have more time with her boyfriend seeing as how she had also taught Kitsune how to repair the gravity chamber, Vegeta would be out of her hair and she'd be able to hang out with Yamcha a little more.

She was oddly taken aback by how the mysterious boy looked like a member of Kitsune's race. After all, she had just learned the other day that all newborn's hair and eyes came from what they chose their element to be. Kitsune had chosen fire, her older sister Alea had chosen ice.

"Bulma, honey, how are they doing?", Bunny asked.

"They are doing fine mother.", Bulma replied while looking out the window. Kitsune appeared to be grinning, Vegeta was smirking slightly, as if he heard something mildly entertaining.

"Aw, how adorable, Vegeta and Kitsune.", Bunny said looking out the window, "They look like a wonderful couple don't you think?"

"Whatever you say mother.", Bulma said, watching the pair dance.

"Bulma dear, they look absolutely perfect together.", Bunny said.

"Hey guys!", Goku said as he entered the room.

"Goku! Come take a look at this.", Bulma said, "Vegeta and Kitsune are dancing."

"They're doing what?!", Goku asked as he made his way toward the window, he was utterly astonished, "Vegeta and Kitsune?! Dancing?!"

* * *

'Damn you Kakarot! Why do you always show up at the wrong time?! Can't you see I'm trying to dance with the girl?', Vegeta asked himself as he lowered to the ground, he flicked Kakarot off before going inside, he glanced up at the clock, they had been dancing for a good three hours now.

"Let me guess, you saw Goku?", Kitsune asked.

"How in blazes did you find out, girl?, Vegeta asked.

"I watched you flick him off.", Kitsune said, "I don't blame you, he can be very annoying sometimes, just like you can be an arrogant prick.", Kitsune grinned when he glared at her.

"Yeah, but you are just as annoying as him most of the time.", Vegeta said, smirking his usual arrogant smirk when he saw her face turn tomato red with outrage, it was the exact color of Jiece's face, but then it turned back to its usual color.

"Thanks, even though you are such a cocky bastard.", Kitsune said as she kissed his cheek and quickly dashed down the hall, leaving Vegeta to wonder what had happened. Vegeta brought his hand up to his cheek.

"Damn these weaknesses, I'll get my mind off of her by beating myself bloody.", Vegeta said, while absent mindedly stroking the place where she had kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, LL here with chapter 5! Did Vegeta end up killing himself in training? Sure hope he didn't..

* * *

Chapter 5

Kitsune woke up that morning feeling well rested, she had been sleeping horribly since she had been at capsule corp, which had only been for a few days now, how many? Kitsune couldn't keep track, they all flew by faster than the days on Vegetasei. Kitsune felt Vegeta's power level fading, he was in trouble.

"Vegeta!", Kitsune yelled as she jumped out the window and saw he was outside of the GR lying in a bloody heap, Kitsune coated her hands in a yellow healing energy to heal him. She needed to be quick before he died or worse. she put her hands on his chest and let the healing process begin.

"Girl! Get your hands off my chest, and are you crying?!", Vegeta's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING VEGETA?!", Kitsune panicked, "I HAD TO WASTE ALL THAT ENERGY ON HEALING YOU!"

'What she healed me?', Vegeta asked himself, "You know you could've just let me die. Why did you heal me anyways?"

"Just for the hell of it.", Kitsune said sarcastically, "We need you to help with the androids, duh."

"Hm, I could squish them all like the buckets of bolts like they are.", Vegeta said, "I wouldn't even need your help."

"Me and my sister are not fighting. Well actually, I'll be fighting.", Kitsune said," My sister gets the easy job since she's weak."

"Really? Whats your sister going to do?", Vegeta asked, he was intrigued.

"Well my sister is going to be healing people.", Kitsune said," We'll still need the senzu beans though just in case the wound is too bloody or the person is too badly injured for her to heal."

"Hmmm, she's a healer?", Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, she taught me how to heal too, just in case.", Kitsune said.

"Hm, so that's where you learned how to heal.", Vegeta said to himself.

"Yeah, I learned how to heal just recently, if last night before the ball counts.", Kitsune said.

"Hmmm, it does, but why, why did you chose to heal me?", Vegeta asked.

"Well, I guess you could call it a hunch.", Kitsune said with a proud and arrogant smirk.

"Hm, Well I suppose so.", Vegeta said as he smirked back.

"Well I'm starving, what 'bout you?", Kitsune asked.

"Yeah, I think I could go for a bite.", Vegeta said.

"Eating contest?", Kitsune asked running into the house and into the dining room where breakfast was waiting.

"Your on!", Vegeta said as he ran in after her.

* * *

Bulma saw Kitsune rush in and take a seat, Vegeta rushed in after her and sat across from her.

"Woman, wheres the food?", Vegeta asked, "The girl challenged me to an eating contest."

"What, does you know how much a saiyan eats?", Bulma asked Kitsune.

"Duh, of course I do, I can eat as much as a saiyan too.", Kitsune said.

"What? Yeah right, I doubt it, no one except Kakarot can beat the prince of all saiyans in an eating contest.", Vegeta said with his signature cocky smirk, "Especially a female such as yourself."

"Hahaha, well I'll bet you I'll be the first female to ever take you on in an eating contest and beat you.", Kitsune said back, matching Vegeta's cocky smirk with one of her own.

"Like you ever would beat me girl.", Vegeta said playfully when Bulma left to get the food from her mother. Kitsune couldn't resist getting on his nerves.

"Are you flirting with me Vegeta?", Kitsune teased. Vegeta scowled.

"No I'm not girl.", Vegeta said, the scowl still on his face.

"Here's the food guys.", Bulma and her mother came in with two food carts piled high with food.

"Oh, I'm SO hungry.", Kitsune said as she looked at the neatly placed stacks of food while drooling.

"Now now, don't get that all over the table Kitsune.", Mrs. Briefs said in a comforting motherly tone.

"Okay Mrs. Briefs, thank you.", Kitsune said as she wiped the drool off her face with her arm.

"Your welcome dearie, say aren't you supposed to be sparring with Goku in an hour?", Mrs. Briefs asked Kitsune.

"Well of course Mrs. Briefs, thanks for reminding me.", Kitsune said.

"Wait, you sparring with Kakarot?! I will not allow it, if you are to spar with anyone it'll be me. Understand?", Vegeta asked.

"Oh ouji-sama, are you jealous?", Kitsune asked mockingly.

"What, no, of course not!", Vegeta said while storming out of the room.

* * *

Is Vegeta jealous of Goku? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, LL here bringing you chapter 6 of my latest fanfiction, I might not be posting chapters often because I'm thinking of starting a new fanfic. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy my latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

It has been weeks since the gravity chamber incident and Kitsune had constantly been avoiding Vegeta, she usually woke up in the morning, got dressed in her gi, and then flew to Goku's house for a full day of sparring with Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, her older sister Alea, and Raditz, who had joined their side.

"Good morning Kitsune.", Mrs. Briefs said as Kitsune entered the kitchen, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh, sure Mrs. Briefs, I'd love to.", Kitsune said as she took a seat at the table waiting for her breakfast, she watched Mrs. Briefs cooking because she was slightly bored.

"Ah, I'd thought you'd never show up, girl.", Vegeta's voice was right behind her, "I was beginning to think you killed yourself."

"Do me a favor and shut that ugly mug of yours.", Kitsune said tiredly, she knew she didn't have time for this and she should've been at Goku's by now, "I'm a little too tired to be discussing why I've been avoiding you as of late."

"Woman, when will my breakfast be finished?", Vegeta asked impatiently, "I don't have all day."

"Of course Vegeta! I'll get your breakfast as soon as I'm done cooking Kitsune's.", Mrs. Briefs chirped.

"Hmmm, girl, where are you going dressed like that?", Vegeta asked finally taking notice of what she was wearing, she had a gi on that was similar to Kakarot's, "And why does it look like something Kakarot would wear?"

"Well me and Goku were trained under the same school, so we have to wear this, at least I make a point of it.", Kitsune said.

"Wait, you and Kakarot both trained under that old letch?", Vegeta asked.

"Ugh, yes, after I turned fifteen he started trying to hit on my but I beat the crap out of him.", Kitsune said chuckling, "I'm going to Goku's to train after breakfast."

"No your not, you are staying right here and that's final.", Vegeta said in a serious tone, while grabbing her wrist and tugging her to her feet, "You are coming with me, girl, no matter how much you beg."

"L-let me go.", Kitsune stuttered and begged as he dragged her out the door towards the gravity chamber.

"Remember what I told you?", Vegeta asked, "No matter how much you beg, you will not be training with Kakarot."

"Yes I will!", kitsune said as she powered up to try to brake his grip, he actually loosened it a little, allowing Kitsune to free herself and teleport to Goku's house.

"Damn that insufferable wench, when she shows up again I'll give her a piece of my mind, but for now its time to train.", Vegeta said to himself as he entered the gravity chamber.

* * *

Kitsune had just entered her bedroom when a voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Took you long enough.", Kitsune looked towards where the sound was coming from and saw Vegeta sitting on the edge of her bed with a serious expression on his face, "I was beginning to think you'd never show."

"What the heck are you doing in my room, on my bed?", Kitsune asked warily, she knew he had something up his sleeve, he always did.

"Because I need to talk to you about some things.", Vegeta said.

"Lemme guess, about me going to train with Goku.", Kitsune said, yawning.

"Yeah, exactly that.", Vegeta said, " I don't want you to train with Kakarot anymore, if you want to train with anyone it'll be me."

"But what about my sister?", Kitsune asked.

"I don't give a rip about your sister.", Vegeta said.

"Hm, if you don't give a rip about my sister, why give a rip about me?", Kitsune asked as she watched a light blush creep its way onto the prince's cheeks.

"That's none of your business.", Vegeta said.

* * *

Kitsune is intent on finding out why the prince gives a rip about her. Read and find out. Also remember to review!


End file.
